San Francisco Bay
San Francisco Bay was an estuary on the western coast of the North American continent on Earth. A strait connected this bay to the North Pacific Ocean. Within the bay, there were a small number of islands, including Angel Island and Treasure Island. ( ) The cities that developed around this bay were known as the San Francisco Metropolitan Area. This area was in Earth Sector 2. ( ) In an alternate timeline the bay was visited in 1944 by Commander Charles Tucker III and Ensign Travis Mayweather in of the starship . Unaware at first, that they had traveled into the World War II era in an alternate timeline, they found their shuttle under attack by a squadron of P-51 Mustang fighters and beat a hasty retreat. A substantial United States Navy Task Force was seen gathered in the bay. ( ) In 2155, a beam fired from the verteron array on Mars by xenophobe John Frederick Paxton was redirected into the bay, missing its intended target of Starfleet Command. ( ) In 2258 in the alternate reality, the ''Narada deployed its drilling platform over the inlet of San Francisco Bay, right next to the Golden Gate Bridge, and began drilling a hole toward Earth's core. The drilling platform was destroyed by in the , its debris falling into the bay.'' ( ) In the alternate reality of 2259, a map of the San Francisco Bay was part of a collection of graphics and video media that were displayed on a powerwall in Admiral 's office. Within a few days, the crashed into the bay, devastating both Alcatraz and San Francisco. ( ) Sometime before 1986, humpback whales George and Gracie wandered into the bay as calves and were taken to the Cetacean Institute, where they grew up. In 2286, the captured Klingon Bird-of-Prey crash-landed in the bay, due to the effects of the Whale Probe, but stayed afloat long enough to release the whales. ( ) In a Species 8472 recreation of San Fransisco located on Terrasphere 8 , Commander Valerie Archer's quarters had a view of the entire bay on nights when there was a full moon. ( ) Following the Breen attack on Earth, a ship was seen to have crashed into the bay. ( ) Appendices Background information Two shots of the San Francisco Bay were included in the theatrical version of , appearing firstly in an establishing shot of both the bay and the Golden Gate Bridge and then in the background of the air tram station's interior. For the director's edition DVD of the film, the bay was shown in three new establishing shots and its usage as the facility's background was subtly altered. "We changed the bay seen from the air tram station to lighten it up and be consistent with the (Golden Gate) bridge shots," explained Michael Matessino, the Restoration Supervisor for the director's edition. ( ) Earth Sectors 45 to 49 were associated with San Francisco Bay; however, the exact association was not explicitly defined. The entire San Francisco Bay scene for "Storm Front" was created as a CGI effect by Eden FX (ENT Season 4 DVD-special feature, "Visual Effects Magic" In the final draft script of , an establishing shot of San Francisco Bay was instructed to be a re-use of an establishing shot of the bay, reused from . External links * * fr:Baie de San Francisco nl:San Francisco baai Category:Earth bodies of water Category:Locations (alternate reality)